


Drench.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin brings out all sorts of new feelings in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drench.

Your fingers dug into thick locks of red hair, trying to push your lover down to your arousal, and get him to stop teasing you. 

Rin flashed you a dangerous grin, looking up at you from between dishevelled bangs. Flicking his tongue teasingly over your navel and raising an eyebrow.  
“Yes~? Do you want something~?”

You frowned, grumbling incoherent curse words. He knew what you wanted. He had been teasing you and building up your anticipation all day. And you were tired of waiting. If he didn’t make good on his promises from earlier, he was going to pay.

Rin let out a breathy laugh and trailed kisses further down your torso, brushing his lips against the inner parts of your thigh. You thought the teasing would never stop, until he finally made contact with your throbbing clit.

His mouth felt like heaven, the way he kissed along the dripping slit, licking and lightly pulling on your swollen lips, and finally closing around your clit. He sucked in hard, short motions, using his tongue to trace little patterns on your bud. Slowly, surely, he slid his ring and middle finger inside of you.

His other hand held firmly onto your hips, trying to keep you from bucking or squirming too much. Long fingers slid in and out of your cunt. Offering no resistance from how wet and slick he had made you. And then, oh, his knuckles curled and pressed against that spot inside you that made your head throw back in pleasure.

Chuckling lightly, Rin sucked you for longer, lips unmoving from your clit. Along with the precise movements from his talented fingers hitting your g-spot so directly.

You couldn’t take it, it pushed you over the edge. Your hands gripped the sheets, your legs flexed and your body curled in on itself. Your loud moans resonated throughout the room.

When you were able to open your eyes again, you saw a surprised-looking Rin with a wet face. You were instantly roused from your drowsy state and sat up.  
“Did…Did I just…?!”

A cocky smirk spread on his face and he growled lowly, before crawling over top of you, intent on making you do it a second time.


End file.
